Personal watercraft, such as kayaks are used by people, such as sportsmen, to explore, fish, or travel along rivers, across lakes, or over other bodies of water. Frequently, a person using personal watercraft will also carry gear, such as cellular phones, maps, fishing equipment, flashlights, matches, and other personal or sporting items. Convenient and safe storage for these items on a personal watercraft is often problematic given the small confines typically associated with such watercraft.